


Let's Go to the Beach (Let's Go Get Away)

by TheFunk



Series: One - Three Word Prompts [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Changbin takes Jeongin to the beach.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: One - Three Word Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1233644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2019/20





	Let's Go to the Beach (Let's Go Get Away)

**Author's Note:**

> Word Prompt: Sun

Changbin smiled as he drove, listening to Jeongin singing along to the radio. He didn’t know what song was on but his voice was as sweet as he was, and Changbin could listen to him forever. The boys’ little face was glowing in excitement, his eyes sparkling when they landed on Changbin.

“Hyung, are we almost there?” Jeongin asked.

Changbin nodded, “Like five more minutes baby.”

Jeongin squealed, squirming in his seat. Changbin placed a hand on Jeongin’s thigh, warmth bubbling inside him as Jeongin rested his hand on Changbin’s and began singing again. 

Jeongin had been begging to go to the beach for weeks now, and Changbin had finally gotten off work to be able to take him. Jeongin was a Busan boy through and through, and Changbin knew that living in Seoul had been crushing his baby’s free spirit. The city was claustrophobic and always bustling, in a way that Jeongin hadn’t yet gotten used to.

Changbin lifted Jeongin's hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the back of Jeongin's hand. He continued down the road and he could feel eyes on the side of his head. He glanced to the side and saw Jeongin looking at him. Jeongin's honey brown eyes were on him, they were sparkling and his smile was soft. Changbin could feel his heart melt in his chest.

"What is it baby?" Changbin asked.

"Thank you for taking me to the beach hyung."

"Of course, Sunshine. Anything for you."

Jeongin grinned again and Changbin pulled his hand from Jeongin's. He pulled into a parking spot. He turned the car off and smiled over at Jeongin.

"We made it, baby," Changbin said.

Jeongin squealed and opened the door of Changbin's car, jumping out of his seat and running towards the ocean. Changbin laughed, slipping out of the car. He pulled his large tote bag and their cooler from the trunk and locked the car. As he walked across the sand he caught sight of Jeongin who was still sprinting across the sand Changbin laughed as Jeongin stumbled over the loose ground. Jeongin must have heard him because he stopped and looked at Changbin, cute pout on his face.

"Don't laugh at me!" Jeongin shouted as he ran back towards Changbin.

Changbin hiked the tote bag higher on his shoulder and moved the cooler to his other hand. He held out his now empty hand, just in time for Jeongin to thread their fingers together.

"Hyung, are you going to swim with me?" Jeongin asked.

Changbin nodded and squeezed Jeongin's hand, "For a little while at least."

Changbin dropped the cooler to the ground once he found a spot he liked. It was far enough away from the shore that their things wouldn't get wet, but not so far away that he could keep an eye on Jeongin or their things at all times. The sun was blazing down on them and the sand burned his feet but there was a sea breeze that made it all tolerable. He could smell the sea salt in the air and he could tell why Jeongin missed the beach so much. It was beautiful.

He laid their blankets down and watched as Jeongin struggled to pull his shirt off. Changbin grabbed the hem of the shirt and helped Jeongin slip it over his head. Jeongin's face was bright pink us his face escaped the sunshine yellow fabric of his t-shirt. His little face was so cute that Changbin couldn't help but to lean forward and peck him on the lips. Jeongin's face was even pinker than before when Changbin pulled away,so he leaned back in and pecked his lips a few more times.

Jeongin whined "Hyung! Let me get in the water."

"Not yet you need sunscreen before you go anywhere," Changbin murmured against Jeongin's lips.

Jeongin huffed and pulled away from Changlin and spread his arms out, pale skin shining under the rays of the bright sun. Changbin pulled the sunscreen from their bag and began applying the cream all over Jeongin's skin Jeongin, giggled at the cold cream on his warm skin but didn't wriggle away from the touch like Changbin thought he would. After wrestling Jeongin into helping him put sunscreen on his own back, Changbin let Jeongin run wild.  


Jeongin splashed into the water, yelling in glee. He kicked at the water, and allowed himself to be knocked over by the waves. Every time he went under he reammerged, with a wide smile that made Changbin's heart knock hard against his chest, as if it were trying to burst out and run to Jeongin. He let his heart do just that when Jeongin turned to him with his arms spread wide open, as if showing Changbin exactly where he needed to be.

Changbin got to his feet and ran into the sea, crashing into Jeongin and lifting him off his feet. Jeongin shrieked in his ear as Changbin twirled him around,but it sounded like music to him. His shrieks trailed off into twinkling laughter as Changbin set him down, arms wrapped tightly around his waist Jeongin breathed deeply as Changbin pressed kisses against the wet skin of his shoulder, still exhilarated from the adrenaline of Changbin manhandling him. 

They stood like that for a minute, swaying in the waves as Jeongin caught his breath and Changbin continued to lay claim to his soft skin with his chapped lips. Changbin eventually left his shoulders and kissed along Jeongin's jaw, trailing all over his face until he could kiss Jeongin's lips. His lips were salty and they stung Changbin's lips but he didn't care, because it was Jeongin. Changbin was the only one in the world who could do this. Who could touch Jeongin like this could kiss Jeongin like this. He was the only one allowed to love Jeongin like this. And by God he was going to.

Jeongin giggled, pulling away from Changbin even as he chased after his lips, "I love you, Binnie hyung."

Changbin kissed him again,and then again for good measure, "I love you too, Sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a kudos or a comment of you did I'd love to know!


End file.
